moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Zaria R. Blackmoore
Duchess''' Zaria Reneigh Blackmoore''' (Born Zaria Perrington Reneigh) is the current Countess of Blackmoore, as well as Chapter Master of the Alterac Silver Hand Chapter, also known as The Citrine Eagle, and Duchess of Astordale. Formerly living in Stormwind City, Zaria now resides in the Blackmoore Manor in Eastern Lordaeron. This page will perpetually be a work in progress. History Abridged Born to Deborah Reneigh, an Alteraci triage nurse, and Matthew Blackmoore, a Lord of the House of Blackmoore, Zaria was preened, along with her twin sister Avirin Q. Reneigh to be the heir to the families wealth, should their parents be deceased. The family was quickly pushed out of their home in Strahnbrad due to the Sieging of Alterac. Not wanting to intrude on the family lands of Pineridge, Matthew Blackmoore had decided to move the family south to Stormwind City. It is there that she was raised with her sister, and instilled the values of the light by her mother, and the importance of the Virtues being expressed by her father. It was a rather happy life to live. Around the age of fifteen is when it all almost fell apart. Even though this was the day she was officially rewarded with her grandmothers family armor, the day after made the event sour. Her sister had ran away in the middle of the night, nowhere to be found, and Zaria could do no less than blame herself. She made an unsuccessful attempt on her own life with the blade atop her new helm. It was then her father decided it was time for Zaria to find her calling in the world, to become an Aspirant of the Silver Hand. She was taken as a squire rather quickly under Sir Lael Darrowforth, who trained her in mastery in the understanding in the three virtues, and expertise in the use of a halberd. Sadly however, this man would not see through with the full squireship with his death a month before her knighting. She received his halberd, which was named Echo for the reverberating echos it created smashing against plate and stone, almost like a tuning fork. She was taken under the wing of Dame Ballinda Dayglow for a short year, which led to her official knighting. Dame Zaria P. Reneigh the Lighthearted was born, for her overly friendly mannerisms and kind-hearted nature. In this time was also when Zaria co-founded and aided in the operation of the Trade District Bank. Ever wonder where that auction house fee went? Well, there's your answer. Participation in Combat War on the Lich King Zaria quickly latched onto the idea of unity between the Silver Hand and the Argent Dawn promised by Tirion Fordring, becoming a Knight of the Argent Crusade for a brief time, participating in the conquering of the Crusader's Pinnacle, and the Argent Tournament Grounds, where she first really found the passion for baking her mother had. The Cataclysm After the Shattering, Zaria had left Northrend with many of the Crusaders to aid in the reclamation of the Western Plaguelands. This didn't last long of course, quickly retiring from the Crusade to aid a small strike force in fighting the Twilight's Hammer, and aid the dragonflights in the struggle against Deathwing using a sword and shield, taking the brunt of the damage for the sake of her allies. Pandaria In the Alliance's voyage to Pandaria, Zaria was forced to sit out for most of the fighting due to a few sprained bones from her service in the battles against the Destroyer of Worlds. Up until the Siege of Orgrimmar, where she could only aid with her healing magic, due to her injuries. Draenor Every Wednesday and Thursday nights for three hours each night, Zaria voyages off to Draenor to savagely slaughter the Iron Horde. But only for exactly three hours, once again taking up the sword and board to take the brunt of the damage for the sake of her allies. To Alterac, and Beyond! Zaria was quick to hear the call of her motherlands, joining the City-State of Alterac to aid in the defense of her birth lands. As a Knight of the Silver Hand, she was more than welcome to join Alterac's Order of the Citrine Eagle, an order of Alteraci paladins that was previously under the leadership of Gandic Morthain. Upon becoming apart of the City-State, she strives to prove to her Alteraci kin that she was more than worthy of a more prominent role within the City-State. Countess of Blackmoore Soon after joining the City-State of Alterac, Dame Blackmoore began fraternizing with a Miss Myriany Harrow, who was set to be the future Duchess of Gavenstead, a Duchy in Eastern Lordaeron. Their friendship was quickly forged and trust between the two, and Almar MacEntire, the Duke of Gavenstead, even with Alterac's tensions with the Duchy. The MacEntire's were more than generous with Dame Blackmoore, offering her a province on Darrowmere Lake, which she graciously accepted, and named after her family. And thus, the County of Blackmoore was born, and Zaria was now a Countess. This loyalty to the MacEntire's brought about mistrust to the Upper Echelon of the City-State, and the new Countess was left under scrutiny for some time, all up until Gavenstead fell to a giant wave of undead. Highlord of the Citrine Eagle Countess Blackmoore had been a prominent part of the Order of the Citrine Eagle ever since her joining. She was unaware that, when the Highlord controlling the Order began to neglect the Order and shirk his duties, she would be in line to become the next Highlord. The day would come when Highlord Morthain would shrik responsibility for the order, and his title was relinquished from him. The Order was left without a leader. Even with the mistrust of the Countess in the City-State, Kaiser Wolfheart had granted her the oppurtunity to lead the Order in a new beginning, claiming that the light shined upon her, and would bless her in her endeavors under the Order of the Citrine Eagle. Under her control, the Order itself has been fully disbanded in favor of becoming an official chapter of the Silver Hand, under the Arch-chapter of Stormwind. This has offered the new Silver Hand Chapter the opportunity to participate in a continent spanning council known as the Court of Uther, and, the Chapter has been thriving. Long live the Highlord. Duchy of Astordale As of recent, Countess Blackmoore has had her eyes set on lands north of her own, at the very end of the Thondroril River, in a valley deep within the northern mountains of Lordaeron. Astordale was once a proud farming nation, which like all provinces of Lordaeron fell to the Scourge. The former duchy had long since been populated by fleeing necromancers and thieves. This was the place where the massive waves of undead that conquered Gavenstead were created, the claiming of this lands was to ensure this threat would never come to pass again. The Countess, with her own armies, a group of Alteraci volunteers, and the Stoneward Host all banded together in order to lay siege to the Duchies capital city of Hawkenforth, which was led to a swift victory. And thus, the Countess became the Duchess of Astordale on claim and conquer. The Duchy is now under daily repair and reconstruction, threats constantly rising within its borders, but perhaps soon it will be fully reclaimed. Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Argent Crusade Category:City State of Alterac Category:Paladins Category:House of Blackmoore Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Alterac Human Category:Lordaeron Human